Vehicles powered, at least in part, by a vehicle battery (e.g., hybrid vehicle or electric vehicle) are becoming more prevalent for their ability to reduce dependence on combustible fuel sources. As vehicle battery technology progresses, different types of vehicle batteries that utilize different types of battery cells have been developed to each have their own unique attributes. Although the diversity of available vehicle battery types offers a wider range of different capabilities and characteristics that may be suited for a wider range of environments and uses, it also follows that different battery cell types may require specialized operational control in order to maximize the efficiency and durability of the overall vehicle battery.
However, it may be difficult to identify the type of battery cell inside of a vehicle battery without opening up the battery pack as the external characteristics of different batteries may be similar, if not the same. Thus there exists the risk of not being able to confirm with certainty the types of battery cells being utilized by a vehicle battery without physically opening the vehicle battery.